The Taste of Revenge
by milxra
Summary: Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu baik-baik saja sampai kemudian Chanyeol mulai khawatir dengan kedatangan sunbae Baekhyun, Kim Taemin, yang tanpa sadar mengambil Baekhyun dari sisi Chanyeol. Apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan? /CHANBAEK, KAIHUN, ONESHOOT, BXB, YAOI, EXOFF, ROMANCE/Sequel dari The Good Side of Tease/


**Tittle: The Taste of Revenge**

 **Author: Milla (milxra)**

 **Type: Oneshoot**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Slice of Life, Comedy, BoysLove, Yaoi, Drama**

 **Main Character: Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun**

 **Side Character: Kim Jongin (Kai) X Oh Sehun**

 **Disclaimer: This story belongs to me (milxra). Please respect the author and DO NOT copy-paste unless the author's name is included.**

* * *

 **『 The Story Begins 』**

* * *

"Baek-hyun~" Chanyeol memanggil kekasihnya dengan gembira. Ia melambai ke arah Baekhyun yang menatapnya dari kursi di kelasnya. Perhatian semua orang lantas terarah ke mereka berdua. Baekhyun dengan spontan langsung merona karena tidak terbiasa menjadi sorotan perhatian. Tanpa membalas lambaian Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera menghampiri pria jangkung itu. Di tempat, Chanyeol menyengir lebar seraya melihat kekasih mungilnya berlari kecil menghampirinya. Senang sekali rasanya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat gembira?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Hehe... Tidak, tidak apa. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan betapa mungilnya kamu," cengir Chanyeol. Sayangnya, Baekhyun agak sensitif dengan kata "mungil" yang akhirnya dia menghadiahkan tendangan ke tulang kering Chanyeol.

" **Aku**. **Tidak**. **Mungil!** " ujar Baekhyun merajuk.

"Aw! Sakit, Baek!" ringis Chanyeol sambil mengangkat kakinya. Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan ringisan Chanyeol. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke depan lalu berjalan maju meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan cemberut. Melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti itu membuatnya gemas. Tawa kecil pun menghiasi wajah Chanyeol tanpa ia sadari. Sepertinya, Chanyeol benar-benar dibuat gila dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Haha... Baek! Tunggu aku!"

Dua minggu sejak itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Karena itu, Chanyeol jadi terperangkap di sarang beruang hitam yang sedang bermesraan.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian seperti itu? Ck, menyakitkan mata saja," dengus Chanyeol kesal melihat Kai yang tak habis-habisnya memanjakan Sehun. Sehun yang mendengar protesan Chanyeol lantas memerah. Pipinya merona yang membuatnya makin terlihat imut. Pandangan itu tak lepas dari tatapan Kai sampai membuat Kai tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium kekasihnya itu.

"Kai!" seru Sehun memukul pelan bahu Kai sambil merona.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Kau terlalu imut, Sehun."

"Aarrghhh! Kalau tahu begini aku seharusnya tidak memberitahu rumor pria selingkuhan itu padamu, Kai!" pekik Chanyeol kesal sambil memukul meja kantin. Emosi Kai langsung naik mengingat kejadian itu yang membuat dia ikut-ikutan juga memukul meja.

"Kenapa? Menyesal sekarang? Haha... Rasakan itu!" balas Kai tidak mau kalah.

"A... ha... ha..." Sehun tertawa canggung melihat aksi kekanak-kanakan dua pria di depannya. "Yah sudah, itu kan juga sudah lama. Kalian terlalu mencuri perhatian."

Mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol dan Kai melirik ke sekitar. Sehun ada benarnya juga. Menjadi sorotan perhatian membuat mereka berdua merona malu dan terduduk dengan tangan dilipat di dada. Chanyeol melirik Sehun yang ada di depannya dengan penasaran. Seandainya saja Baekhyun ada di sini, mungkin ia bisa melakukan apa yang Kai lakukan dengan Sehun. Sayangnya, tatapan Chanyeol disalahartikan sebagai tatapan nafsu oleh Kai. Kai lantas memeluk Sehun dengan posesif lalu menatap Chanyeol emosi.

"Dengar ya kuping gajah," seru Kai kesal. "Aku tahu kau kesepian karena Baekhyun sibuk, tapi memandang pasangan temanmu dengan tatapan gairah seperti itu tidak sopan!"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya demi menahan amarahnya. Senyum paksa di bibirnya menandakan ia tidak lagi kuat satu meja dengan pasangan bodoh terlebih untuk Kai karena dari semenjak dulu mereka berteman Kai adalah manusia paling bodoh yang pernah ia temui. "Aku tidak begitu!" pekik Chanyeol. "Ah, sudahlah! Tidak ada yang benar kalau aku duduk lebih lama di sini, bye."

Chanyeol akhirnya pergi dari sana meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun berdua. Pelukan Kai terlepas sesudahnya. Sehun menghembuskan napas berat. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menarik ujung kemeja Kai. Kai yang merasakannya pun menoleh dan menatap Sehun heran.

"Kai, apa kita tidak keterlaluan?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Kai tersenyum kecil sambil menangkup wajah Sehun di tangannya. Matanya menatap mata Sehun dengan lembut dan penuh cinta.

"Tidak. Malah kurasa ini balas dendam teringan yang pernah ada."

"Hmm... Jika kau bilang begitu," lirih Sehun. Kai terkekeh melihat Sehun lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu," kata Kai sebelum ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sehun. "Rasanya aku sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk memakanmu."

Mau tak mau, Sehun kembali merona. Chanyeol menghentakkan kakinya kesal karena tingkah laku Kai yang menyebalkan. Mereka asik bercumbu dan lihat Chanyeol... Sendiri dan kesepian. Chanyeol jadi semakin merindukan pria mungil itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, Baekhyun sibuk dengan riset pentingnya hingga jarang sekali berkomunikasi dengan Chanyeol. Tapi, hanya untuk bertemu sebentar tidak akan mengganggu, kan? Lagipula ini juga jam makan siang. Chanyeol yang tadinya suram kembali jadi semangat. Ia harus bertemu Baekhyun. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Langkah kakinya dengan semangat mencari keberadaan Baekhyun di fakultasnya. Chanyeol pun memasuki gedung fakultas Baekhyun dan bertanya pada dosen pembimbing milik Baekhyun.

"Selamat siang, prof. Ahn!" sapa Chanyeol. "Baekhyun-nya ada?"

"Oh, lihat siapa yang datang!" balas professor Ahn Min gembira. "Chanyeol... Apa kabar?"

"Baik, hehe..."

"Oh iya, kamu pasti mencari Baekhyun, ya? Sepertinya ia sedang keluar tadi untuk makan siang," ujar professor Ahn Min.

"Oh begitukah? Baiklah, terima kasih. Saya pamit, ya! Sampai jumpa lagi!" Chanyeol mengundurkan diri dari ruangan itu. Fiuh... Seperti yang ia duga. Lab dengan berbagai jenis zat kimia itu benar-benar ruangan yang memiliki aura paling kuat. Rasanya berdiri di sana dalam waktu singkat sudah menghirup masa hidup Chanyeol selama sepuluh tahun. Ia cukup kagum juga dengan Baekhyun karena tahan dengan ruangan itu. Yah, mungkin karena memang dia suka dengan itu.

Baekhyun senang sekali dengan tumbuhan makanya ia masuk di fakultas yang berhubungan dengan tumbuhan. Kalaupun ia lagi beristirahat atau sekedar duduk, pasti dia memilih tempat yang banyak tanamannya. Jadi, tempat yang ia tuju sekarang pasti adalah taman kampus di area fakultas ini. Oh, itu dia! Baekhyun sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil memakan makanannya... Eh, siapa itu? Chanyeol menyadari ada pria yang duduk bersama Baekhyun. Tanpa curiga, Chanyeol menghampiri mereka.

"Baekki~" panggil Chanyeol di hadapan kedua orang itu.

"Oh, Chanyeol. Sedang apa kau di sini?" balas Baekhyun yang nampaknya agak terkejut dengan kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Apa lagi? Aku mencarimu," jelas Chanyeol, lalu melirik pria di sebelah Baekhyun. "Ini siapa?"

"Oh, kenalkan. Sunbae, dia Park Chanyeol temanku dan Chanyeol kenalkan, ini sunbaeku namanya Kim Taemin."

"Hmm... Jadi ini yang namanya Chanyeol?" Taemin bangkit dari duduknya dan memberikan senyum hangat pada Chanyeol. "Hmm... Benar-benar sesuai dugaan."

"Huh?" Chanyeol menatap Taemin heran. Perasaannya saja atau ia baru saja diremehkan oleh pria ini?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan ya, sunbae," pamit Baekhyun sambil merapihkan bekalnya. Baekhyun lantas menarik Chanyeol menjauhi tempat itu. Ia membawa Chanyeol menuju danau kecil di belakang gedung fakultas Baekhyun.

"Baek, sepertinya pria bernama Tebin itu agak aneh..."

"Taemin, Chanyeol! Dan lagi, dia itu sunbae yang paling aku hormati di kampus," ujar Baekhyun membela Taemin. Entah kenapa mendengar hal itu dari Baekhyun membuat hatinya berdenyut. Apa ini? Rasanya... Menyakitkan.

"Sebaiknya kau menjauhi sunbae itu, dengar?" Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun sambil memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun dengan erat. Baekhyun meronta.

"Chanyeol, lepaskan! Kau menyakitiku," ronta Baekhyun meringis. Chanyeol lantas melepas kedua tangannya dari bahu Baekhyun. Entah karena emosi atau apa, ia jadi tidak sadar genggamannya terlalu erat.

"Maaf..."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan aneh dan sedikit khawatir juga. Masalahnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah bertingkah seperti ini semenjak mereka pacaran. Karena itu, tingkah Chanyeol saat ini membuatnya cemas.

"Pokoknya, kau tidak bisa memutuskan dengan siapa aku dekat. Aku dan sunbae tidak ada apa-apa. Lagipula, sunbae itu pria lurus jadi tidak mungkin dia memiliki motif tersembunyi."

"Apa kau bodoh?! Kau tidak ingat kejadian musim panas tahun lalu?" bentak Chanyeol. Yah... Chanyeol ada benarnya juga sih. Secara, tanpa sadar, Baekhyun selalu menarik perhatian seluruh pria untuk melecehkannya. Haah... Kenapa Chanyeol harus mengingatkannya tentang Baekmones—Baekhyun pheromones—tahun lalu? Baekhyun menghela napasnya sambil memijat keningnya.

"Itu kan kejadian lama..."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak nyaman. Tidak. Jelas-jelas Chanyeol lihat senyum seringai si Tebin saat Baekhyun menariknya ke tempat ini. Pasti ada yang tidak beres. Sebelum Baekhyun menjauhi pria itu, ia tidak bisa tenang sama sekali. Chanyeol pun berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan dengan lembut memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Baekhyun terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba itu hingga ia tanpa sadar meronta.

"Saranghaeyo," bisik Chanyeol. Rontaan Baekhyun pun terhenti begitu mendengar pengakuan pria jangkung itu. Tanpa bisa di elak, wajah Baekhyun merona hingga ke telinganya. Mau tidak mau, ia juga membalas pelukan pria itu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang pria itu. Ah, bagaimana bisa kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar seperti ini.

"Baek, aku mencintaimu. Berjanjilah untuk terus di sisiku."

"Huh? Ka-kau bicara apa? Aku ada di sini," balas Baekhyun gugup dengan wajah yang memerah malu. "Ta-tapi, aku akan terus berada di sisimu... Selamanya."

Chanyeol tersenyum senang ketika mendengar ungkapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol lantas melepaskan pelukannya. Rasanya ia sudah kembali semangat. Mungkin ia harus memeluk Baekhyun setiap hari untuk mengisi ulang kekuatannya. Pria jangkung itu kemudian menghadiahkan kecupan singkat di bibir sebelum menjauhi Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kurasa cukup sampai di sini. Aku tidak akan bisa menahan diriku jika lebih dari ini," cengir Chanyeol. "Sampai jumpa, Baek!"

Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam di tempat dengan wajah merona. Rasanya mau berjalan saja lemas. Kakinya serasa menjadi jelly. Aaarghh... Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa memiliki perasaan seperti ini pada Chanyeol. Yang Baekhyun tahu, waktu mereka pada saat ini lebih dari kata berharga... dan Baekhyun sangat menghargai waktu mereka berdua. Dan setelah itu... Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa mendekati Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeram kesal hingga tanpa sadar meremukkan minuman kaleng di tangannya ketika mengingat kejadian dua minggu terakhir ini. Setiap Baekhyun menghilang, Chanyeol selalu menemukan Baekhyun bersama si Tebin—atau apalah namanya itu—sunbae. Kenapa? Kenapa?!

Mereka sudah tidak wajar. Hubungan sunbae-hoobae tidak lah seperti itu. Mereka harusnya lebih seperti...

* * *

 _"Sunbae!" Baekhyun memanggil Taemin. "Sudah makan siang?"_

 _"Oh... Baekhyun. Tentu," Taemin melihat jam tangannya lalu menatap Baekhyun tidak enak. "Ah maaf Baekhyun, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Dosen memanggilku."_

 _"Ah, baik baik. Sampai jumpa."_

* * *

... **atau**...

* * *

 _"Baekhyun,"_ _Taemin memanggil Baekhyun sambil menepuk pundaknya. "Kau tahu? Tanaman yang ada di..."_

 _"Oh, tanaman itu? Haha... Iya aku tahu, mereka memang sangat unik."_

 _"Okelah, kalau begitu aku pamit. Daah..."_

* * *

...tapi, nyatanya tidak! Mereka malah bermesraan kapanpun dimanapun dan terutama si Tebin itu. Kenapa segala percakapan yang di keluarkan oleh si Tebin harus ada kontak fisik? Grrr... Membayangkannya saja membuat kepalanya ingin meledak. Lagipula, kenapa Baekhyun tidak menyadari motif si Tebin itu. Jelas-jelas, si sunbae itu selalu menunjukkan motif tersembunyinya. Tidak salah lagi, pria licik itu ingin merebut Baekhyun mungilnya.

Tidak. Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Chanyeol tidak akan menyerahkan Baekhyun-nya pada siapapun. Tapi...

Bagaimana jadinya kalau Baekhyun memang ingin bersama pria itu? Apa dia masih berhak mengikat Baekhyun atas dasar cinta? Cinta? Haha... Dasar pembohong!

Ini bukan cinta. Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Semua hal yang ia rasakan hanya sebatas sifat posesifnya. Larut dalam pikirannya, Chanyeol tidak sadar akan waktu yang semakin sore. Ia pun lantas bangkit dari tempatnya menuju gedung fakultas Baekhyun. Mereka sudah berjanji akan pulang bersama kali ini. Kebetulan sekali, di depan gedung, Chanyeol berpapasan dengan professor Ahn. Chanyeol menyapanya dan bertanya dimana Baekhyun berada. Professor Ahn menjawab kalau Baekhyun ada di lab seperti biasa. Harusnya perasaan Chanyeol biasa saja, tapi entah kenapa saat ini perasaan Chanyeol tidak enak. Langkah kecil Chanyeol perlahan melebar dan dalam hati ia berdoa kalau Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

 **BRUAGHH...**

Chanyeol mendobrak pintu lab dengan kencang dan amarahnya segera naik ketika melihat Baekhyun setengah telanjang dengan Taemin di atasnya yang sedang meninggalkan bekas tanda di perut bagian bawahnya.

"Aahh... Ja-jangan, sunbae," Baekhyun meronta lemas memohon agar Taemin tidak melakukannya. "Chan-Chanyeol..."

"Brengsek!" umpat Chanyeol marah lalu mendorong Taemin menjauhi Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol..." lirih Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol, terlebih saat Chanyeol sudah siap untuk memukul Taemin. Baekhyun panik. Di lab ini banyak zat-zat kimia yang berbahaya, kalau Chanyeol mendorong Taemin ke rak di sana... Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Ia lantas langsung menahan tangan Chanyeol yang mengepal di udara.

"Chan-Chanyeol, hentikan! Jangan berkelahi di sini," seru Baekhyun. Tenaga yang dimiliki oleh Baekhyun tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan Chanyeol yang sedang marah. Maka, Baekhyun dengan segera memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Chan... Hentikanlah," ucap Baekhyun sambil terisak. Perlahan, Chanyeol mulai tenang. Ia menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya untuk menahan emosinya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Chanyeol lamgsung menarik Baekhyun keluar dari sana.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan? Bajuku masih ada di lab," ronta Baekhyun mencoba menghentikan langkah Chanyeol yang dipenuhi amarah. Tapi itu percuma saja. Perbedaan fisik yang sangat jelas sudah menjadi jawaban atas rontaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menariknya memasukki bilik toilet di sana dan segera mendudukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tahu. Ia sangat tahu kalau saat ini Chanyeol sangat marah padanya. Baekhyun menunduk sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Chanyeol yang pergi darinya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun terisak. Ia tidak mau Chanyeol pergi dari sisinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada dingin. Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Hanya terus menangis ketakutan. Chanyeol yang mendengar isakan itu jadi lupa akan amarahnya. Ia berlutut di depan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di kloset duduk. Dengan lembut, tangan besar Chanyeol menangkup wajah mungil Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau tangisi, bodoh?" ledek Chanyeol pelan sambil tersenyum. Memang, pemandangan Baekhyun menangis adalah satu-satunya yang tidak pernah ia suka. Ia menghapus air mata Baekhyun dan mengecup mata merah Baekhyun.

"Meninggalkan..."

"Apa?"

"Setelah ini aku tahu kau akan meninggalkan aku... Hiks... Chan, aku minta maaf. Aku... Aku..."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun. Kelembutan dari bibir merah muda ini tidak akan pernah gagal membuatmya ketagihan. Lewat ciuman ini, setidaknya Baekhyun akan mengerti seberapa dalam perasaan Chanyeol pada pria mungil ini. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan kesal setelah melihat bekas pria itu yang lantas membuat Chanyeol segera menghampiri tanda yang dibuat pria itu. Brengsek! Melihat tanda ini kembali membangkitkan amarahnya. Elusan pelan di rambut Chanyeol membuat kepalanya melihat ke atas.

"Tandai aku... Agar semua orang tahu aku milikmu," pinta Baekhyun lirih dengan wajah memerah.

"Tanpa kau pinta pun, aku berniat akan melakukannya mulai detik ini."

* * *

"Chanyeol, jangan terus melekat padaku. Semua orang menatap kita," bisik Baekhyun risih. Semenjak kejadian di lab bersama Taemin sunbae. Chanyeol tidak pernah meninggalkan Baekhyun kemanapun, kecuali saat ada kelas. Chanyeol bertingkah sangat menyebalkan. Ia mengusir dan melotot pada tiap orang, baik pria atau wanita, yang berbicara kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Tak lama, mereka berpapasan dengan Sehun di koridor kampus. Sehun menyapa mereka berdua, tapi ada yang aneh. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol seperti ini.

"Emm... Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu, sangat baik." cetus Chanyeol sementara Baekhyun hanya menghela napas.

"Ini bukan karena Taemin hyung, kan?"

"Eh? Kau tau sunbae, Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut.

"Ahaha..." Sehun tertawa canggung lalu menggaruk tengkuknya. "Dia itu kakaknya Kai."

"HAH?!"

"Kai hanya berniat membalasmu, Chanyeol. Jadi... Yah, kau tahu kan..."

"He..." Chanyeol menunduk seketika. "Hehehe..."

Ia tertawa dengan raut wajah menyeramkan. Wajah Sehun langsung pucat melihat Chanyeol. Sudah ia duga, rencana ini agak keterlaluan.

"Kai, dasar hitam brengsek!"

* * *

"AHH CHOO!" bersin Kai dengan keras dan badannya langsung menggigil. "Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak, ya?"

 **-END-**


End file.
